


Strip Show

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [20]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Pole Dancing, Strippers & Strip Clubs, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #67: Pairing Order: RusAme/AmeRus / Rating: T+ / Prompt: Stripper Ivan gives Alfred a nice show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Show

"Hot damn, you're really good with your pole," Alfred praised, drink in hand and jaw unhinged as the sexy man on the tabletop in front of him slid a hand back through his hair, eyes partially lidded in an apathetic 'you-think-you-have-the-right-to-talk-to-me?' look. The platinum blond smirked somewhat, and Alfred quickly loosened his tie.  
"I'm glad you are enjoying my performance," he teased with a rumbly and sexy purr, and it was like his feline voice brushed up against Alfred and crooned to him to beg for more. His patron for the evening smirked ear to ear like a happy dog, leaning in somewhat with an intent grin.  
"How could I not?" He drawled, dragging his tongue across his lips as if preparing for a delicious feast of a meal. Ivan scoffed, adjusting the silky red scarf around his neck before stalking back to his pole, gripping it before slowly stroking it up and down, testing to make sure it was still dry enough for him.  
"Is there something you'd enjoy more…?" Ivan trailed off suggestively, and Alfred eagerly fished through his wallet.  
"Twenty bucks to take your scarf off," he barked excitedly, making Ivan wince somewhat. He turned over his shoulder, struggling hard not to blush at the predatory look Alfred stared at him with.  
"Wh-what?"  
"After all, I think your neck is the only part of you I haven't seen…"


End file.
